Passive Agressive
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: Both Regina and Emma can be insecure. They can doubt their relationship. They just have to make sure they can find each other again...


**A/N: This is my first fic, love reading everyone else's, so I thought I'd have a go myself. Don't own the characters or the show, though I wish I did. Hope you like!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the past week Regina had awoken to an empty bed, and today wasn't any different. The mayor sat up, sitting against the head board. She stayed there for a few moments, lips pursed, before getting up to wake Henry.

Later, she sat in her office, it was almost twelve o'clock. She wondered if she should invite Emma to dinner, but thought better of it. If the woman wanted to come and see her, then she should come without being invited, and she would usually come at twelve. The sheriff didn't join her for dinner. Regina blinked back the slight hurt; Emma usually came to see the Mayor uninvited. She'd pretend to hate it, and say it was inappropriate, but it became an unspoken routine.

Regina decided to work through her dinner hour, hopefully getting more done. She had so much to do. It got to half one, when she found herself getting hungry. She wondered if she had anything in her bag to eat, when she heard a knock at the door.

'Madame Mayor?' Ruby asked smiling as Regina raised her brow. 'Sidney noticed you hadn't eaten today, so this is from him.' Rolling her eyes, she told the girl to sit down. Ruby placed the food on the side of Regina's desk, along with a coffee.

'Thank you. How much do I owe you?' Ruby shook her head, opening her own sandwich. 'Nothing, he paid for it. I hope you don't mind, it's just my dinner hour, so…' Regina smiled genuinely, she'd brought her food.

'Please, stay. Thank you for this. I'm pretty hungry actually.' They ate in silence for a while, but once the conversation began to flow, the women found themselves realising they had much more in common than they had once thought, and Ruby couldn't believe she was thinking this- But the Mayor was hilarious. Regina decided that she quite liked the girl.

'I've got to get back now, sorry. But thank you! It's been lovely, Madame Mayor.' They smiled at each other, actually enjoying each other's company.

'Please, call me Regina.' She opened her office door, letting Ruby leave. 'Thank you again, Ruby. Feel free to come here to spend your dinner with me anytime.' Regina actually found herself being friendly; she couldn't believe the words leaving her mouth. Maybe she was lonely.

'Thanks… Regina. I'll come by again sometime next week then, or I'll see you sometime before then. This was unexpected, but really nice.' The mayor laughed. 'Anyway, see you!' Once Ruby had gone, the thoughts of Emma came back to mind.

Ruby had distracted her from thinking about her 'girlfriend', if that's what she was. Not only this week, but more the past few weeks Emma had been seemingly distant. Regina didn't want to approach it; she didn't want to need the sheriff quite as much as she did. She hated feeling even slightly dependant on another person. It had been just her and Henry for so long.

Regina had told Emma she would be home at eight, and it had reached nine. She hadn't called to see if she was okay, or to see when she would be home, or even to just say hello. They hadn't spoken all day. Regina felt her eyes water, and for a few minutes, she let herself cry, Emma had slipped from her, she felt truly unwanted.

Returning home late, Regina sat at the table for a moment. She fiddled with the fruit ball in the middle of the table, distracting herself by re-arranging the apples; So that she wouldn't have to face Emma when she went to bed. They were a couple, they lived together… Even Henry knew. She hadn't announced it publically, but they weren't subtle. Or at least they used to behave like that.

Staring at the apples before her, she knew she would have to go to bed. She had an early start tomorrow and it was somehow twelve already. Emma had picked Henry up from Mary Margaret's today, after work. Regina did feel slightly guilty that she hadn't seen her son tonight, but he knew that she had to work late sometimes.

It reached half past twelve, and the work load had taken its toll. Regina climbed the stairs slowly, avoiding making any noise as to wake Henry or Emma. Sneaking past Henry's room successfully, she carefully opened her bedroom door.

'Where've you been?' Emma's voice sounded from the darkness. Slumping her shoulders at being caught, Regina shrugged off her pants and made her way to bed. For once, Regina had dismissed her nightly routine, leaving her make up on and shirt from the day.

'Working late.' For a while, silence surrounded them. Both at opposite ends of the bed, not touching at all, Regina felt alone. Sighing, she let her eyes close. Disappointed that Emma hadn't made any effort to hold her. She didn't often work late, but last time she had too, she crawled in bed and was met with open arms.

'Henry missed you.' _Did you? _Regina wanted to ask, but was scared of the answer she might receive. Emma faced the opposite way, cuddled with the edge of the duvet. The bed shifted slightly, suddenly the mayor wasn't tired.

'I missed him.' The darkness clouded Emma, but Regina could still make out her outline. She studied it, wondering what was going through the woman's head. 'Emma?' She questioned, wanting a response. Anything to show she wasn't completely gone, hadn't left her yet.

'Regina.' She responded tiredly. It was enough to bring tears to the Mayor's eyes. But once again, she stayed stoic. She'd lost her. Tiredly, she sighed, and let herself roll in to the covers.

'Good night.'

'Night.'

**. . . . . . **

Emma had woken at six, wanting to get to the station early. She had a tough day ahead. She looked at Regina; she looked so peaceful when she slept. She hadn't seen the woman looking so relaxed in a long time.

She couldn't wake her, to say goodbye. She just couldn't. So she got ready in the bathroom, quietly and left before Regina awoke. She was at the station before seven, ready for a long day. She began with the mountain of paper work she had.

It took an hour just to make a dent in the pile. For a few hours, she worked but her mind was elsewhere. Her phone ringing broke her from her thoughts. 'Sheriff Swan,' she muttered quickly in to the phone, attempting to continue with the work.

'Emma? It's Mary Margaret. I was just checking that I'm taking Henry home tonight? And you'll be here round half five?' They conversed quickly, explaining that she had a lot of paper work to do. It was already almost eleven.

'Thank you, I'll see you tonight. I've really got to go, so much to do.' She put the phone down, and slammed her head to the desk. 'Hate this.' Getting a burst of energy, she sat up straight and told herself she would finish it all before her dinner, so she could investigate a missing cat. That sounded so much more appealing than paper work, surprisingly.

'Shit!' She'd just finished, and the time was already two o'clock. She picked up the phone about to call. But then Emma thought she should just go over, and apologise. Grabbing her car keys, she locked the office and drove over to the Mayor's office.

It had just got to twenty past two, when she finally spoke to Regina's receptionist, checking that the Mayor wasn't too busy or in an important meeting. 'She's in. She's just having her dinner actually; someone else is with her though.' The elderly woman smiled at Emma, then stood taking papers to photocopy.

Not wanting to disturb Regina, if she had a meeting, she stood outside the door to listen for who it was. 'I've got to get back now, sorry. But thank you! It's been lovely, Madame Mayor.' Frowning Emma recognised Ruby's voice.

'Please, call me Regina.' She barely let anyone call her Regina, and she supposedly hated Ruby. The door handled moved, and Emma bounced back, and to the side so neither of them could see her. She didn't want them to think she had been listening in.

'Thank you again, Ruby. Feel free to come here to spend your dinner with me anytime.' A million questions entered Emma's head. Why was she thanking her? And why would they be spending her dinner together? That was supposed to be her. She's late once, and suddenly she's replaced, it seems.

'Thanks… Regina. I'll come by again sometime next week then, or I'll see you sometime before then. This was unexpected, but really nice.' They were going to do this again? And what was unexpected? Emma's mind jumped to conclusions quickly. She heard the Mayor laughing, and she felt anger and jealousy course through her.

'Anyway, see you!' She heard the door close and watched as Ruby walked past. The girl didn't notice Emma; she only walked out of her office smiling to herself. _Regina wouldn't… Would she? _She finally left, feeling jealous more than she should, not expecting such a strong reaction.

She investigated the lost cat, and skipped her dinner. After that, she found herself in the station, watching the clock. She wanted to leave Henry with Mary Margaret for as long as possible. Once he was there, she would have to act like she was happy.

It got to half five, and Emma made her way to Mary Margaret's. Once inside, she smiled seeing Henry covered in chocolate. 'We're making cakes!' She sent an amused look their way, 'I can see that, you're covered in it.'

'Go get cleaned up Henry, I'll put them in the oven later.' He ran off, and she sent a 'Sorry' Emma's way too. She shook her head, saying it was fine. Thoughts of Regina and Ruby still filled her mind. Was she being stupid suspecting such a thing? But what they said still played in her head.

Whilst Henry was gone, she confided in her best friend. 'I don't think Regina loves me anymore. I don't know.' She said it quickly, wanting to get the words out. They left a sour taste in her mouth. 'I don't know what to do M, and it's scary, really scary. Then today I went over, she was with someone, I think she's cheating on me. I… No I don't, that's stupid. You should've heard it though-'

'Emma? Don't assume things. She loves you; I might not be her biggest fan. But she loves you, even I know that. Calm down, why do you think she's cheating…?' She quickly explained what Ruby said.

'I really don't think her and Ruby have anything going on.' She giggled at the thought. 'I think you're paranoid. Just talk to her when she gets home. She's home at eight, right?' Emma nodded, taking in what had been said.

'Yeah, you're right. Sorry.' Henry's footsteps could be heard now, and he was looking down at his shirt scrubbing it. 'Emma, I think I've stained my shirt. Mom's going to kill me, so can you wash it tonight before she's home?'

Laughing, they left. She felt better about everything; she wasn't convinced Regina was cheating anymore. Emma knew she'd never do that… They loved each other. But recently it felt like things were changing.

Things were different, and she concluded that she jumped to that conclusion because she wanted to have a reason for the change. To understand it; without a reason, maybe things were just 'fizzling out' for Regina. She wouldn't be surprised if the mayor had given up on them, or found someone new. Emma would never admit that Regina finding someone better was her biggest fear- But it most certainly was.

They both had hard jobs, which required long working days. Along with raising a son, they didn't have much time for each other… Tonight, she wanted to have a long talk with Regina, and explain that she hated feeling apart from her.

Emma had been more distant recently, she knew she had. At first, she had been scared. The thought of suffocating was terrifying, and it was all becoming too much, too much commitment to both Henry and Regina. This was the first time she'd ever really had a family. But she'd never run from them, she wouldn't leave.

She and Henry spent the night watching TV and eating on the sofa. Regina wasn't home at eight, which alerted Emma firstly, then it got to Henry's bed time, and she still hadn't called. Once Henry was in bed, she held the phone in her hand for about an hour, almost calling her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Sighing, Emma called Regina's receptionist. Apparently Regina was doing a little unexpected overtime, didn't know when she'd be home. Emma couldn't help but feel forgotten, she could've called.

Finally, she had a shower, dried her hair then got in to bed at eleven. Typically, she couldn't sleep. She just waited for Regina. After a long while, the door finally creaked open down stairs. It was then silent for a while, until she heard her padding up the stairs.

She could barely hear her walking across the hall, until she inched open the door. Emma was facing away from Regina as she spoke. 'Where've you been?'

'Working late.' Of course she was.

Emma waited a moment, before responding. 'Henry missed you.' Still Emma hadn't turned, keeping herself cuddled in the covers.

'I missed him.' Emma found herself waiting for Regina to add _and you, I missed you too, _but it never came, she chastised herself for such a thought. 'Emma?' She heard from within the darkness.

'Regina.' She spoke tiredly, getting tired of everything she was thinking about her lover. They stayed in silence for a while, and then she heard a small sigh and the duvet move.

'Good night.'

'Night.'

**. . . . . .**

It was Saturday meaning that they were both off. Henry had basketball practice, something the school had insisted on. Every child was taking part in something this year, and he'd signed himself up for. Unfortunately the practice was on Saturdays at half ten, till one.

Regina slipped out of the room, leaving the blonde asleep. She dropped henry at practice, and told him in the car that she would pick him up later. 'No, mom, it's fine. Miss Blanchard is taking me to the cinema today. She offered yesterday, didn't Emma say?' He grinned at her in his sweet little way.

'She didn't mention it, but alright, see you tonight. Love you.' He'd shouted it back as he ran to play. Her smile soon faded as she remembered what she would be returning home too. They would really have to talk.

Regina pulled in to her drive not long after, and decided she would just get this over with. If Emma was going to put an end to their relationship she may as well do it sooner than later. Upstairs Emma sat in their bed, wondering if the Mayor was going to leave her for Ruby.

The door opened downstairs, and she could hear Regina making her way up through the house to her. The door opened, and the brunette walked in slowly, not making eye contact. She closed the door behind her.

'We need to talk.' Regina muttered, pulling her eyes up to meet Emma's. 'Why have you been avoiding me? You've been behaving differently toward me recently.' Straight to the point, and becoming exceedingly irritated Emma replied.

'Are you sleeping with someone else?' Within seconds the anger welled inside Regina, she couldn't believe the accusation.

'No. I'm not going to anyone else, though honestly, would you blame me if I were? But I wouldn't.' she shook her head, feeling as though the woman she had once been so close with was now so far away, she didn't know her at all.

'What am I supposed to think? I didn't think you would do that to me, but I had to ask you. Your late nights, spending your lunch times with other women, we didn't speak once all day yesterday, only a few words last night.'

'I spent my lunch with Ruby, once. That's because you didn't turn up, what do you expect? I'm not going to wait for hours. You didn't call. You didn't call to see if I was alright last night.' Regina remained calm, but Emma began shouting.

'I don't know what to do! What am I supposed to do, I love you so much, but you just- It's like you're in pain being with me. I feel like I'm hurting you and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so scared that I'm going to ruin this, and hurt both you and Henry. I don't want to run! I wouldn't do that to you, but please. If you want me gone, or you want someone else, just tell me now. I can't stand this.'

For a moment, Regina took in the woman's words. A wave of emotion filled her, as she made her way to the bed, getting close to Emma, who was holding back the tears. 'I love you more than anything. You and Henry are my world.' Her eyes flicked between Emma's. 'I thought you weren't happy, I thought you were bored with me. I want you to be happy, and you make me happy. You're not hurting me, as long as you're here… I'll always love you.'

'I just want to be good enough for you, 'Gina. You deserve so much better than me. I want to give you that…' For a moment, Regina took in the insecure woman before her. Usually so full of confidence, it pained her to see Emma like this.

'You do give me that, Emma I love you so much. One of the reasons I do is because you've given me love, shown me how to love… I couldn't ask for anything more. Please don't ever think you aren't good enough. I have never met someone so wonderful, who can make me feel like this. I've never wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone before.' The sheriff looked down embarrassed, with a small smile.

Her finger pulled Emma's chin up, eyes locking. 'It's been a long time since we were last intimate, Miss Swan.' Emma laughed slightly, her voice still wobbly. 'Even when I look like this, Regina? I'm a mess.'

'You look beautiful.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
